


Never Give Up On You

by MakeMeBurn



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, caring/protective!kurt, sick!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeMeBurn/pseuds/MakeMeBurn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing was, most of the time- Blaine was comforting Kurt. That was just how their relationship worked. With Blaine comforting Kurt when he needed it. But Kurt had never seen Blaine vulnerable, and today was that day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Give Up On You

Blaine went to school feeling rather sick, but decided just to power through it. However, in free period when he went to the Glee Club practice, Kurt ran up to him when he came in. But Blaine’s eyes were drooping and looked drowsy; he was also swaying a bit on his feet.   
“Blaine? Honey, are you okay?” Kurt asked his boyfriend, and put his hands on Blaine’s biceps trying to hold him steady.   
“Mm,” was all he said, but Kurt thought better and grabbed a hold of his arm and led Blaine to the restroom. He was a master at telling when someone was about to throw up, and Blaine looked the part. Blaine groaned but Kurt murmured reassuringly to him, “It’s gonna be okay baby, we’re almost to the restroom. You’re gonna be okay.” When they got to the restroom Blaine’s face looked as if he had suddenly found out the reason for why they had come here and ran to one of the stalls. He locked the door, but Kurt could hear the moaning that came with Blaine heaving up his breakfast.   
When he finally heard silence, he knocked on the stall door. “Blaine, baby, please let me in. I need to make sure you’re okay. I can help. Please let me in.” Slowly and sleepily, Blaine reached up to unlock the door for Kurt. Kurt rushed in and sat down on the cold tile ground. He then pulled the smaller man towards him and situated him so that Blaine was sitting in Between Kurt’s legs and was propped up against him. Blaine’s head lolled back so that it was on Kurt’s shoulder. Kurt took his hand and rubbed Blaine’s stomach, and asked him, “Do you feel any better? Still nauseous?”   
“A little bit, I guess.” Blaine murmured. Then he said, “But ‘m tired.” And leaned into Kurt. But Kurt got up and helped Blaine up. He locked his arm around Blaine’s waist so that he would have an easier time walking. When they walked out of the restroom, they saw Santana walking out of the choir room.   
“Santana!” Kurt said. “Could you tell Mr. Shuester that we are going home?”  
“Yeah, sure. What happened to Gels?” She asked.   
“Blaine’s sick.” Kurt stated and they walked out the doors of the school- with Kurt doing most of the walking.


End file.
